Acts of Kindess
by purplewizard23
Summary: Sonny doesn't have any money in her Condor Studios lunch card. That isn't good because she left her lunch at home. Sonny hasn't eaten in hours. Will she eat lunch? Or will she stay hungry even longer?


Sonny's Point of View

"Mom! I'm home," I closed the door of my Los Angeles apartment with a smile and waited for my mom's response. It never came. "Mom?"

Where was she?

I put my purse down on the green couch in our living room and headed to the kitchen. I was hungry! The last time I ate anything was 3:30, it was 8:30 now. Usually, I'd be home by 7:40 but Tawni threw a huge diva fit on set which took away a lot of rehearsal time.

I looked at the fridge. There was a neon green note attached to it that wasn't always there. I picked it up and read it. The note read:

 _Dear Sonny,_

 _As you know, I got fired a couple of days ago for not working enough hours. The company said they would re-hire me, if I was willing to do the night-shift. So, now I work from 5:15AM-12PM and 7PM-12AM on weekdays and Saturday. On Sunday, I work from 6AM-11AM. Also, they lowered my salary and said they would increase it, if I stayed with my schedule for a month. They say best for last but this really isn't. I'm very sorry to do this but I took out all of the money on your Condor Studios lunch card. You will have to pack lunch now. Don't forget, I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

I pulled last night's pasta out of the fridge and heated it up.

I am so glad my mom got her job back but I don't like her hours. I also don't like how her bosses, knowing fully well that she's a great advertising clerk, started her from the bottom. That doesn't seem right.

I'm okay with my mom taking all of the money out of my lunch card but it will suck on Meatball Monday. Most of my money from working on So Random, goes to paying the bills and taxes but I always have a few dollars left. I could spend that on food and presents for other people. Oh my gosh, was I semi-thinking like an adult? Woah!

I ate the last of the yummy pasta. I walked over to the sink, washed the plate and headed my bedroom to asleep.

"AND SCENE! Lunchtime. Great job on that sketch, Nico and Grady!" Marshall Pike, So Random's, director and executive producer, said with a grin.

"Thank you Marshall!" Grady Mitchell, an optimistic, sensitive member of the So Random said smiling.

"Thanks Marshall." Nico Harris, the 'ladies-man' and most suave cast member of So Random said.

"Your welcome, boys." Marshall replied.

My cast-mates and I headed to lunch.

"Why didn't he give me a compliment?" Tawni Hart, the diva who actually was really nice and the first person who joined the So Random cast, pouted.

"You weren't in that sketch." Zora Lancaster, the youngest and zaniest cast member of So Random replied.

The five of us walked into the commissary.

Oh no! I forgot my lunch at home. Great. My home was twenty-five minutes away and lunch only lasted fifty minutes that meant I couldn't get it from home. I thought of other food options. All of the vending machines were taken out. There weren't any good food places two or three minutes away from Condor Studios. Also, I spent all of my money on Marshall's birthday present. I checked my purse for food but found nothing. That's unusual. I looked at my cast. They had already finished their lunches. How?

"See ya, Sonny."

"Bye, Sonny!"

"Later."

"Bye, guys." I said. I decided to sit here and take in the aroma of all of the food in the commissary.

"Hi." A girl who barely looked six said.

"Hi." I replied with a smile. She was so adorable.

"Do you have any food?" She asked. Her stomach growled. She must be hungry.

"I might," I checked my purse again and found a granola bar. So, I did have food! I handed the granola bar to the girl. "Enjoy!"

"I will. Thank you so much!" She smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Aww. Your welcome." I smiled in return.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I replied.

The little girl unwrapped the granola bar and took a bite. Then, she happily skipped out of the cafeteria.

My stomach growled. The last time I ate was 4:45AM, it was 12:45, now. Thirty-five minutes of lunch was left. I put my head down on the table and imagined food.

Chad's Point of View

"AND SCENE! Excellent job, Mr. Dylan Cooper! Lunchtime" My director, Bartholomew Jeffries said.

"Thank you, sir." I replied with a smile. I walked out of the Mackenzie Falls set to the commissary. I wasn't starving but I was a little hungry.

My cast and I struck a pose at the entrance of the commissary and walked in. I examined the commissary. The girls were staring at me, one even winked at me. They love me.

Then, I saw a familiar head of shiny, chocolate brown hair resting on a table. Sonny! Was she okay? She never sat with her head down. I walked over to the table she sat at.

"Sonny. Sonny." I said quietly and gently.

Then I heard her stomach growl. It was loud. She was hungry. Hunger can drive people to do things they normally wouldn't do. Her stomach's growl was really loud and she seemed tired. That's weird, Sonny's never tired.

"Yes, Chad." She replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" I replied. Why am I caring? According to my conscience, it was because I had a crush on Sonny. Why, feelings, why?!

"I'm fine. A little hungry, though." She replied.

"Oh, okay." I walked to the food counter.

"What would you like, Chad?" Howie, the lunch-man, asked.

"Um uh," I looked back at Sonny. She seemed so hungry. "I'll have macaroni and cheese and um a Wisconsin Cheddar Cheese Platter for the lady."

"The lady is Ms. Sonny Munroe, right?" Howie questioned.

"Yup."

"Coming right up," A couple of minutes passed before Howie came out with a plate of mac and cheese and Sonny's cheese platter. He set them on the food counter. "That'll be $35.00." Howie said.

I got out my awesome Italian leather wallet and pulled out four ten-dollar bills which I handed to Howie.

"Keep the change, sir."

"Thank you very much, have a nice day." He replied.

"Your welcome." I replied with a grin. I picked up the plate of macaroni and cheese with my left hand and the cheese platter with my right hand. I carefully walked to Sonny's table and set the cheddar cheese platter in front of her.

Sonny slowly put her head up and smiled at the platter of her favorite cheese. Then, she looked at me and gave me a smile. I love her smile.

"Oh, Chad. This is so nice of you. Thank you so much. How will I ever repay you?" She said genuinely.

"You don't have to. Seeing you happy is more than enough." I smiled and blushed. Was that too mushy-gushy? I think it was. Great. Now, she knows that I like her. Maybe, just maybe, she could like me back.

"Awww. You're so sweet, Chad. Do you want to join me for lunch?" Sonny asked with a huge grin.

"Sure." I replied. I sat down on the chair across from Sonny's and started to eat my macaroni and cheese.

"Once again, thank you so much." Sonny said after swallowing a huge chunk of cheese.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"So, you like cheese?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't, why would I be eating mac and cheese?"

Sonny laughed. I joined in because I thought what I said was kind of funny.

Sonny was back!

No One's Point of View. One year later.

"Chad, sweetie."

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Here's twenty-five dollars." Sonny Munroe handed Chad Dylan Cooper, her boyfriend of four and a half months, two ten-dollar bills and one five-dollar bill.

"Oh wow. Thanks. You remembered," Chad smiled at Sonny and then looked down at the money. He gulped nervously. "I can't take the money." He finally said.

"Why?" Sonny questioned. Chad deserved it. He didn't buy her the cheese platter for an immoral reason. He bought as an act of kindness.

"Actually, I don't know why." Chad chuckled and decided to keep the money.

Sonny started laughing. The two then reminisced about Sonny's first year on So Random.

 _What comes around goes around. If you spread kindness in the world, the world will be kind to you._


End file.
